Britische Armee
Armee. Der militairische Geist ist Ton oder vielmehr herrschende Mode in England *). Vor einem halben Jahrhundert hätte es ein Englischer Officier von der Landarmee kaum gewagt, sich in seiner Uniform allein öffentlich zu zeigen, der Pöbel hätte ihn beleidigt, mit Koth beworfen und sogar gesteinigt. Die Nationalschriftsteller hatten sorgfältigst das Vorurtheil zu unterhalten gesucht, daß die Linienarmee die mächtigste Stütze des Despotismus, der furchtbarste Feind der Nationalfreiheit wäre. Heut zu Tage ist der öffentliche Geist in dieser Hinsicht verändert, es giebt keinen so geringen Ladendiener vom Strand, von Cornhil oder in Fleet-street, der nicht einen Pelzrock nach Polnischem Schnitt trüge, lange Backenbärte, schwarz gefärbt, Husarenstiefeln mit angeschraubten Sporen, und der sich durch seine kriegerische Haltung nicht den Schein geben wollte, als habe er zum wenigsten einen Feldzug in der Halbinsel mitgemacht. : *) Der Verfasser schrieb dieß im Jahr 1813. Ein Artikel der Begründungs-Acte *), die im Parlamente durchging, als Wilhelm III., Prinz von Oranien, zur Zeit der Vertreibung der Stuart's, zur Krone gelangte, setzt fest, daß die Soldaten in keinem Falle in irgend einem Platze, Schlosse oder einer hierzu bestimmten Kaserne in Menge einquartiert werden können. Die Hausbesitzer und Gastwirthe mußten gegen eine gewisse Summe eine bestimmte Anzahl Soldaten aufnehmen, nie über sechs oder sieben. Derselbe Gebrauch wurde auch auf dem Marsche beobachtet. Man hatte zur Zeit der Begründungs-Acte den Beweggrund, den Nationalgeist bei den Soldaten zu erhalten und sie gegen die Verführungen des Thrones zu bewahren. : *) Act of Settlement. Sie enthält die Bedingungen, unter welchen Wilhelm III. zum Throne berufen und gewählt wurde; das Haus Hannover unterschrieb sie, und sie macht einen Theil des Eides aus, den die Könige bei ihrer Krönung leisten. Nach der magna carta ist sie der Vertrag, auf dem, bis auf Herrn Pitt, die Aufrechthaltung der Englischen Constitution beruhte, die heut zu Tage halb eingerissen ist. Die Garderegimenter des Königs sogar waren in London gegen Ende des Jahres 1703 diesem Gesetze unterworfen. Herr Pitt wußte von dem Parlamente eine Bill zu erlangen, um in der Nähe der Hauptstadt Kasernen erbauen zu lassen und die Garden da hinein zu legen. Ehe man eine so schwere Verletzung der Constitution wagte, ließ man von den Hausbesitzern einen Haufen Bittschriften vorlegen, in denen sie um eine Erleichterung ihrer Last nachsuchten. Eine Menge Einwohner von Westminster, wo diese Truppen im Quartiere lagen, unterstützten diese Bittschriften, unter dem Vorwande der Aufrechthaltung der öffentlichen Ordnung. Die Soldaten, sagte man, gewährten, da sie in Wirthshäusern vertheilt, und während der Nacht ohne Aufsicht wären, den Bewohnern des Quartiers keine Sicherheit mehr. Die alten Freunde der Constitution widersprachen, Herr Pitt kehrte sich nicht daran. Die große Mehrzahl der beiden Häuser war in das Geheimniß des Ministers eingeweiht, sie wünschte, der Soldat möchte nicht mitten unter dem Volke leben, und fürchtete, er möchte durch die revolutionären Grundsätze Frankreichs verführt werden. Uebrigens freute sich die Ministerielle Partei, daß den Ministern eine militairische Macht gleich zu Gebote stand, im Fall jene Grundsätze unter dem Volke wirklich zum Ausbruche kommen sollte. Heut zu Tage ist die ganze Küste von England, die der Küste Frankreichs gegenüber liegt, mit Kasernen bedeckt; im innern des Landes hat das Ministerium auf allen Puncten, wo es Truppen, sowohl von der Linie als Milizen, zu versammeln für dienlich hält, welche erbauen lassen. Vorzüglich ist London von allen Seiten damit versehen. Die Zeitungsschreiber, von denen diese Stadt wimmelt, bemühen sich in dem gegenwärtigen Augenblicke eben so sehr, dem öffentlichen Geiste eine militairische Richtung zu geben, als ihre Vorgänger vor ungefähr einem halben Jahrhundert darauf bedacht waren, eine solchen Geist von dem Englischen Volke zu verbannen. In Großbritannien zweckt gegenwärtig alles auf den Despotismus der Großen ab. Manche Familie, die ihre Kinder sonst dem Studium der Gesetze, oder den Handelsgeschäften, bestimmte, stellte sie jetzt bei der Armee an, und spricht von nichts als von Ehren, von Auszeichnungen, von Vortheilen, welche der Soldatenstand gewährt. Beim Ausbruche der Französischen Revolution stieg die Gesammtsumme der Englischen Armee nicht über 60,000 Mann; der größte Theil wurde in den Colonien, in Irland xc. gebraucht. Das Parlament bezahlte dem König den Sold einer andern Armee von 30,000 Mann für Hannover *); zwei Drittel dieser Summe flossen in die Privatcassen des Königs, und vermehrten einen Schatz, den die Politik dieses Hauses, seitdem es auf dem Throne von England sitzt, immer im Rückenhalt behielt. : *) Hierin irrt der Verfasser. A. d. U. Gegenwärtig besteht die Armee aus 230,000 Mann *), leichte Artillerie und Infanterie mit inbegriffen; hierzu kommen noch 30,000 Mann, welche die Deutsche Legion bilden, und ungefähr eine gleiche Zahl, die unter dem Namen Marinesoldaten bekannt sind. Letztere sind zur Besatzung und zum Dienste der Schiffe bestimmt, man hat sie in dem Verhältniß, als die Marine selbst, vermehrt **). Die eigentliche Marine hat ihre Generale und Officiere für sich, bei ihr findet sich vollkommene Subordination; aber bei den Marinesoldaten, was sie freilich herabsetzt, und folglich ihrer Organisation sehr nachtheilig ist, ist alles, was zu dieser Waffe gehört, Officiere und Soldaten, durchgehends verachtet, und verdient es zu seyn. Ihre Soldaten werden fast alle in den Gefängnissen unter Dieben und Landstreichern angeworben, oder es sind schlechte Kerle, die aus den Linienregimentern und aus der regulären Miliz ausgestoßen worden sind. Man steckt auch viele Kinder darunter, die lasterhafte Anlagen verrathen, und noch zu jung sind, um eine Todesstrafe zu erleiden; diese Waffengattung ist, wenn man sich dieses Ausdrucks bedienen kann, der Abschaum des Abschaums. : *) Die Berechnungen der Armee und der Miliz sind nach dem von dem Lord Castlereagh, bei Eröffnung der Sitzung des Parlaments, im Jahr 1813 vorgelegten Bestand mit Beziehung auf die für eine Militairverfassung vorgeschlagenen Bills gemacht. : **) Bei Eröffnung der Sitzung vom Jahr 1813 wurde darauf angetragen, die Marine mit 10,000 Matrosen und mit 1000 Marinesoldaten zu vermehren. Nach der Infanterie der Linienarmee giebt es eine zweite Armee, bekannt unter dem Namen der besoldeten Miliz, standing Militia. Ihre Regimenter enthalten im Ganzen 70,000 Mann; aber das Ministerium kann diese Anzahl um vieles erhöhen, ohne daß das Volk etwas davon inne wird, indem man die Zahl in den Bataillonen und Compagnien verdoppelt, ohne die Stämme zu verändern; denn die Minister legen die Bills, die ihnen irgend eine Vollmacht ertheilen, nach ihrem Gefallen aus. Ihre Freunde in den beiden Häusern unterstützen sie mit einer wunderbaren Geschicklichkeit, und beweisen immer, daß die Umstände es erheischen, daß das Ministerium die Anordnungen der Bill erweitere. Die Linienregimenter führen die Namen ihrer Nummer, die Milizregimenter die Namen der Grafschaften, in denen sie gebildet worden. Letztere müssen während der ganzen Dauer eines Krieges bei ihren Fahnen seyn, und der Soldat kann nur in Friedenszeiten und nach Verlauf von zehn Dienstjahren den Abschied erhalten. Nach ihrer ursprünglichen Einrichtung sollte die besoldete Miliz der drei Königreiche erst ihre Grafschaft, dann das Königreich, nicht verlassen, allein die Veränderungsbill erlaubt den Ministern, die Miliz von England nach Schottland oder Irland zu schicken, und umgekehrt. Diese Bill wurde in der Absicht gegeben, um nach Irland Englische Truppen in Besatzung zu legen, damit man einem Aufstande der unglücklichen Irländer vorbeuge, zu einer Zeit, wo man die Truppen aus diesem Königreiche herauszog und nach der Halbinsel schickte. Das Ministerium blieb bei dieser Verletzung der Rechte nicht stehen, es ließ Bittschriften vorlegen, die darum ansuchten, daß die besoldete Miliz nach dem festen Lande geschickt werden könne, und kein Zweifel, daß nicht bald eine Bill zu ihren Diensten stehen werde. Die Minister sind fortwährend dem Despotismus ergeben. Indeß, da die Oligarchie doch scheinen will, als behandle sie das Volk mit Schonung, so geht man, wenn man eine außerordentliche Sache durchsetzen, die Constitution verletzen will, nicht gerade auf seine Ziel los, man sucht erst; die Minister bearbeiten die Gemüther durch die öffentlichen Blätter. Die Gefahr ist drohend, England wird zu Grunde gehen, ist das Geschrei, das sie von allen Seiten erheben lassen. Sie suchen eine gewisse Anzahl Leute in den Ständen, für welche die Bill vortheilhaft seyn kann, zu gewinnen, sie lassen sie das verlangen, was sie zu fordern beschlossen haben, und geben sich das Ansehen, als fügten sie sich in den Willen des Volks, da sie doch im Grunde gegen seinen Willen verfahren. Das ist der beständige Gang, das ist die ganze Kunst des Ministeriums der Englischen Regierung seit zwanzig Jahren *). : *) Die Veränderungsbill wurde von dem Lord Castlereagh im November 1813 vorgeschlagen; sie ging im Hause der Gemeinen einstimmig durch, mit der Einschränkung, das kein Milizbataillon ganz aus dem Lande gehen, sondern jedes, wenn es erforderlich sei, nur 400 Mann, die Officiere der Compagnie und zwei Stabsofficiere liefern solle; diese Abtheilung sollte, mit andern Abtheilungen verschmolzen, Feldbataillone bilden, der Stamm der Bataillone aber in England, als Depot, zurückbleiben und dem Gebrauche gemäß wieder vollzählig gemacht werden. Seitdem die ganze Linienarmee nach dem festen Lande geschickt worden ist, bildet die Miliz alle Besatzungen und Lager an der Küste. Es findet kein Unterschied in der Uniform und dem Manövre zwischen diesen und den Linientruppen Statt, die Mannszucht ist dieselbe; und wenn sich ja einige Verschiedenheit zwischen beiden Theilen der bewaffneten Macht findet, so ist der Vortheil mehr auf Seiten der Miliz, wegen des Officiercorps. Der Grund hiervon ist ganz einfach; man muß ein gewisses Einkommen haben, um unter ihnen eintreten zu können; der Oberste ist gewöhnlich ein Lord, und alle Officiere seines Corps sind große Güterbesitzer oder sonst bemittelte Leute, während es bei der Linie hinreicht, wenn man sich nur das Patent kaufen kann. Nach dieser besoldeten Miliz kommt eine andere Gattung Miliz, die freiwillige genannt. Sie besteht aus der ganzen Bevölkerung der untersten Classen, von jedem der in einem Kirchspiel eingepfarrt ist. Die Regierung liefert jedem die Waffen und eine vollständige Kleidung. Man versammelte früher diese Leute compagnieweise ein oder zwei Mal des Monats in den ihrem Wohnorte am nächsten liegenden Städten oder Marktflecken, seit dem Jahr 1811 vereinigt man sie im Monat Mai regimenterweise in dem Hauptorte der Grafschaft. In dieser Zeit werden die Milizen wie die Linie besoldet, und sind derselben Kriegszucht unterworfen; aber man kann keine Art Dienst außerhalb des Umfangs der Grafschaft von ihnen fordern, es wäre denn im Fall eines feindlichen Einfalls. Diese Miliz bildet ein Corps von ungefähr 30,000 Mann in den drei Königreichen. Die Recrutirung der Linie muß nach der Constitution durch freiwillige Anwerbung geschehen, bei der Local-Miliz findet sie auf doppelte Weise statt, durch freiwillige Anwerbung und durchs Loos. Um die Stämme der örtlichen Miliz, die auch den Namen der regulären Miliz, regular Militia, oder der besoldeten führt, vollzählig zu machen, entscheidet das Loos bei allen verheiratheten Männern von achtzehn bis fünf und vierzig Jahren, die zur Zeit der Loosung in dem Kirchspiele wohnhaft sind, sie mögen dort eingepfarrt seyn oder nicht. Die Ausländer, selbst wenn sie noch nicht naturalisirt sind, werden nicht ausgenommen. Nur zu Gunsten von Witmännern, oder Verheiratheten, die fünf Kinder haben, die in die freiwillige Miliz getreten sind, und derer, die schon einmal herausgekommen waren, und einen Stellvertreter gestellt haben, finden Ausnahmen Statt. Man ist der Losung zwischen den bezeichneten Jahren immer unterworfen, so daß einen neun und zwanzig Jahre lang das Loos treffen kann. Der Milizsoldat erhält wenn er verheirathet ist und Kinder hat, von der Armentare des Kirchspiels, wo er eingepfarrt ist, so viel, als er bedarf, seine Frau und Kinder zu ernähren. Der Liniensoldat hat diesen Vortheil nicht, und dieser Unterschied macht die freiwillige Werbung für die Linienregimenter unter der Miliz so schwierig. Wenn bei der Landarmee die freiwillige Werbung nicht hinreicht, so macht sie sich gegenwärtig mit Gewalt aus der besoldeten Miliz vollzählig; die Milizregimenter müssen dann eine gewisse Anzahl Leute stellen. Die Officiere versuchen alsdann, diese Anzahl freiwillig zu erhalten, und wenn er ihnen gelingt, so werden die dafür mit einem Patent in der Linie belohnt. Wenn man die erforderliche Zahl nicht freiwillig herbeischaffen kann, so bestimmt der Stab des Bataillons diejenigen, welche in die Linie eintreten sollen. Dann stellt sich der Mann gewöhnlich mit Unterwerfung und erhält das bestimmte Handgeld. Ist einmal die besoldete Miliz erschöpft, so stellt auch die freiwillige Miliz eine gewisse Anzahl Menschen, wie dieß in den Jahren 1811, 1812, 1813 und 1814 geschehen ist, allein auf eine ganz eigene Weise. Um diesen Zweck zu erreichen, war die Bill erlassen worden, welche die Vereinigung jedes Bataillons dieser Miliz während eines Monats verordnete. Die freiwillige Werbung schaffte anfänglich beinahe keinen einzigen Mann, als man die in Vorschlag brachte. Peitschenhiebe, Arrest, hatten auch nicht viel Wirkung; die Freiwilligen konnten nicht gezwungen werden, und die Regierung verletzt nie die Gesetze Englands, allein sie läßt sie, wenn es nöthig ist, durch die Unglücklichen, die man ergreifen will, verletzen. Die Mannszucht wird so hoch getrieben, daß dadurch Empörungen entstehen, und die Verbrecher, die alsdann sich der in der Aufruhrbill bezeichneten Strafe unterzogen haben, schätzen sich noch glücklich, sich als Soldaten annehmen zu lassen, um nicht gehangen oder deportirt zu werden. Der Dienst in der Linienarmee hat keine bestimmte Zeit; der Soldat bekommt nur wegen Alter, starker Kränklichkeit, oder Wunden, seinen Abschied. Die Ernennung und das Avancement der Officiere, vom Fähndrich oder Unterlieutenant bis zum Hauptmann, geschieht durch Kauf. Der König bewilligt, aber sehr selten, in diesen Graden zuweilen ein Patent. Ein Fähndrich kann Fähndrich bleiben Zeit seines Lebens, wenn er nicht reich genug ist, sich eine Anstellung in einem höhern Grade zu kaufen. Dafür aber kann auch der Sohn eines Lords, irgend eines reichen Mannes, der Theil am Parlament nimmt, in drei Jahren, wenn er seine Anstellung mit funfzehn Jahren zu kaufen anfängt, zu achtzehn Jahren Major eines Regiments seyn, ohne auch nur bei einem gestanden, oder auch nur die Universität verlassen zu haben. Erst vom Major an hängt die Ernennung und das Avancement vom König ab. Gunst und Intrigue entscheiden hierbei fast immer. Das Haupt der Armee besteht immer aus Abkömmlingen der ersten Familien, die zu den beiden Häusern gehören. Eine eiserne Disciplin, Peitschenhiebe, die mit einer Barbarei ohne Beispiel ausgetheilt werden, ersetzen bei dem Soldaten das Ehrgefühl, mit dem man von dem Französischen Soldaten Alles erlangt. Die Unterlieutenants-, Lieutenants- und Hauptmannsstellen werden zu einem ziemlich mäßigen Preise verkauft, die, welche die Regierung verschenkt, fallen nicht immer den besten Menschen zu. Ehemals wurde der gemeine Soldat in England sehr verachtet, das hat nun seit den Jahren 1810 und 1811 in etwas abgenommen, weil damals bei dem Stillstand der Fabriken viele rechtliche Leute sich anwerben ließen, um Brod zu bekommen. Die Cavallerie beträgt ungefähr im Ganzen 30,000 Mann. Bei dem ersten Anblick fällt sie wegen der Uniform und der Wahl der Pferde als die schönste von Europa in die Augen; allein die Pferde, die man im Lande mit großer Zartheit behandelt, werden im Felde vernachlässigt und halten keine Strapazen aus. Man hat sich in Spanien bemüht, der Englischen Cavallerie einen Ruf zu verschaffen, sie hat aber nur den Ruhm der Deutschen Legion an sich gerissen, die besser ist, als sie. Außer der Liniencavallerie hat England auch eine freiwillige, die den Namen Yeomanry führt; sie besteht aus allen bemittelten Landeigenthümern, die ein Pferd haben, weil das Pferd alsdann taxfrei ist, und der Mann nicht mit der Miliz zu loosen braucht. Der Reiter ist blau gekleidet und trägt ein Kasket, seine Waffen sind ein halbgebogener Säbel, ein Karabiner und ein Paar Pistolen. Man vereinigt zuweilen diese Cavallerie in kleine Trupps in den ihrem Wohnorte zunächst liegenden Dörfern, wo man sie exerciren läßt. Das geschieht gewöhnlich zu einer Zeit, wo es nicht viel auf dem Lande zu thun giebt. Das Exerciren geht des Morgens vor sich, und der Reiter kehrt dann sogleich wieder nach seiner Heimath zurück. Zuweilen dauern diese Uebungen auch Tage, nie aber mehr als zwölf. Bis jetzt ist diese Cavallerie noch niemals zu einem Dienste gebraucht worden; man hat mich versichert, und ich glaube es, daß, wenn sie ganz vereinigt wäre, sie mehr als 60,000 Mann ausmachen würde. Die Englische Artillerie, die im Verhältniß der beiden Armeen stärker ist, als die unsrige, besteht aus der schönsten Mannschaft, die man sich nur denken kann; ihre Trainpferde sind prächtige Kutschengespanne und vortrefflich genährt. Das Eisenwerk, die Stellmacherarbeit und alles Uebrige findet in keiner andern Artillerie ihres Gleichen, und es würde scheinen, als hätten die Engländer die zwei wesentlichsten Puncten dieser Waffen, nämlich Festigkeit und Leichtigkeit, erreicht, wenn sie nie außerhalb England gewesen wäre; übrigens haben die schönen Pferde der Artillerie im Felde dasselbe Schicksal, als die der Cavallerie. In Position giebt die Englische Artillerie keiner andern etwas nach, was die Geschwindigkeit der Bedienung und das Zielen betrifft. Allein sie kann im Felde nicht manövriren, auch ist ihre leichte Artillerie, welche der unsrigen nachgeahmt ist, nicht als eine Paradeartillerie. Der Engländer schlägt sich vortrefflich in Linie und zielt gut, aber als Tirailleur ist er der schlechteste Soldat von Europa. Wenn wir nur mit ihnen zu thun hatten, wurden sie immer zurückgetrieben; sie wissen es, und lassen die Dienst daher auch immer von Fremden verrichten. In den frühern Kriegen geschah das immer durch die Hannoveraner. Ist einmal eine Englische Linie durchbrochen, so muß man ihr zuvoreilen, sie schnell zerstreuen und von der zweiten Linie trennen. Der Engländer sammelt sich leicht wieder, weil er sich nur in Reih und Glied stark glaubt. Hat er sich wieder gesammelt, so bringt man ihn nicht leicht wieder zu einem zweiten Angriff, allein er hält ihn sehr gut ab, und das wohl zwei bis drei Mal. Ist ein Französisches Corps einmal durchbrochen, so läuft der Soldat davon und traut nur sich selbst seine Sicherheit an, er müßte denn von vortrefflichen Officieren, deren Kriegserfahrenheit bei dem gemeinen Manne ein grenzenloses Vertrauen erweckt hat, angeführt werden; hat er sich wieder gesammelt, so kann man es wieder zum Angriff führen, und zehn Mal in einem Tage, wenn es zehn Mal durchbrochen ist. Allein der brausende Muth des Französischen Soldaten gestattet ihm nicht leicht, den Angriff zu erwarten; er sieht nie auf die Zahl, wenn er angreift, thut er es, so geschieht es immer nur, wenn er den Feind erwarten muß; der Engländer zählt aber den Feind immer. Das militairische Talent dieser Nation mag wohl echt seyn, aber nie glänzend. Nichts wagen, wenn sie nicht vier Mal stärker sind, und dann noch mit ungemeiner Vorsicht, immer Zeit gewinnen, das ist das große Geheimniß ihrer Generale. ein einziger, seit der Begründung der beiden Monarchien, Lord Petersborough, verfuhr im Spanischen Erbfolgekriege auf Französische Weise. Er hatte nur eine handvoll Engländer, seine Armee bestand ganz aus Spaniern und sehr guten Truppen. Seine Landsleute rühmten ihn nicht sehr, und konnten nicht wünschen, daß er Nachahmer finden möchte, weil sie nicht immer Spanische Armeen gehabt hätten. Der Englische Liniensoldat von allen Waffen kostet vier Mal so viel, als der der andern Mächte. Sein Sold an Geld ist vier Mal stärker, als der Sold des Deutschen Soldaten. Alle Jahr bekommt er ein Kleid, und das Uebrige im Verhältniß. Es erfordert den Reichthum dieses Landes, oder vielmehr die unermeßlichen Steuern, die es zu bezahlen hat, um solche Ungeheure Ausgaben zu bestreiten, in denen durchaus keine Veränderungen vorgehen. Allein, wenn die Englische Regierung ihre Soldaten, so lange sie sich ihrer bedient, verschwenderisch bezahlt, so verläßt sie sie mit barbarischer Gleichgültigkeit, wenn die dienstunfähig sind. Keine ehrenvolle Belohnung, kein Trost erwartet den Englischen Soldaten am Ende seiner Laufbahn; diese hat kein anderes Ziel, als das gänzliche Unvermögen zum fernern Dienst. Werden sie alt, so ist ein Bettlerpatent alles, was man ihnen bewilligt. Ein unter dem Namen Chelsea-Hospital bekanntes Invalidenhaus, in welches ungefähr 1500 Mann aufgenommen werden können, dient zum Zufluchtsort für eben so viele verstümmelte, die besonders begünstigt werden. Allein der übrige Theil dieser Classe bekommt eine mäßige Pension und bettelt. Das Betragen der Regierung gegen ausländische Soldaten, die man angeworben oder verführt hat, ist noch grausamer. Wenn sie verstümmelt sind, kauft man ihnen gewöhnlich ihre Pension für eine gewisse Summe ab, und schickt sie dann nach dem festen Lande zurück. man hat Beispiele, daß solche fremde Soldaten, die unter den Französischen Gefangenen angeworben wurden, nachdem sie verstümmelt waren, wieder auf die Gefangenschiffe zurückgebracht worden sind. Ich will hier einige Unglückliche dieser Art namentlich anführen. Es befanden sich auf der Rhede von Chatham drei Gefangene dieser Art, ein Flamänder, ein Lothringer und ein Schweizer; letzterer war vom 4. Regiment, das vor der Convention von Cintra in Elvas in Garnison stand; die Engländer warben mehr als 150 Leute dieses Regiments an. Der Schweizer, von dem hier die Rede ist, kam zu einem Regiment Marinesoldaten, machte mit ihm drei Feldzüge, und als er, wegen seiner Wunden, nicht mehr dienen konnte, warf man ihn auf das Gefangenschiff Canada. Dieser Schweizer heißt Ludwig Ferendich, und ist aus dem Canton Luzern gebürtig. Als er in dieses Ponton vergraben wurde, war man ihm den Sold von zwei Jahren schuldig, da aber die Matrosen und die Marinesoldaten erst bezahlt werden, wenn sie ans Land kommen, so hatte der unglückliche nie einen Pfennig von seinem Solde erhalten. Louis Loup, aus der Gegend von Brügge, gehörte zur Garnison von St. Domingo. Er wurde zu Herman-Croß angeworben, dann nach Vliessingen gebracht und verlor dort einen Arm. Bei der Rückkehr von der Expedition wurde er auf ein Ponton geworfen, und man hat ihn sogar nach der Capitulation nicht zurückgeschickt. Joseph Tiffer, aus Lothringen, der zum 14. leichten Infanterieregiment gehörte, wurde in Kalabrien gefangen und für die Deutsche Legion angeworben, in welcher er fünf Jahre diente. Nachdem er schwer verwundet worden war, warf man ihn auf das Ponton Samson. Ich spreche nur von diesen dreien, weil sie mit mir in Chatham waren; allein ich kann mit Gewißheit behaupten, daß noch viele Andere zu Plymouth und Portsmouth dasselbe Schicksal hatten, nachdem sie in Spanien verwundet worden waren. Volontair-Corps in England, Fahnen, Londner Freiwillige, Vorbeimarsch. In England ist Alt und Jung gegen Frankreich gerüstet. Selbst Knaben sind in Kompagnien vertheilt. So standen auf einer kleinen Erhöhung ein Regiment Buben, wie der König nach dem Parlamente fuhr. -- Sie trommelten und sangen, von Pfeifen begleitet, das Volkslied: God save the King, als der König unter dem Balkon hielt. Was man sich wohl davon verspricht? Mehrere Frauen (Herzoginnen) haben Fahnen unter die neuen Corps vertheilt -- und Reden sind dabei gehalten worden. Wer da weiss, dass eine starke Mannsstimme nur mit Mühe die Kommando-Wörter auf ein Bataillon überträgt, und dass rhetorisch gesprochene Wort leicht in den Wind gehen, -- der weiss auch zugleich, welche tiefe Rührung eine zarte Weiberstimme in einem ganzen Regimente hervorbringen muss. Jeder Freiwillige erhält sich selbst. Man sieht es den Leuten an den Gebehrden an, dass sie Muth haben, und es regt sich fast ein Rittergeist wie in dem vorigen Jahrhundert in Frankreich auf. London hat 30000 Freiwillige unter den Waffen. Bei der Revue im Hydepark kamen nur Damen an den Seiten von Militairs mit Scherpen in das grosse Quarré. Der Herzog von York ist Generalissimus dieser Armee. Beim Vorbeimarsche der Corps neben dem Könige pflegen die Anführer der Corps beim Salutiren wohl ein Paar Wörter zu sagen, z. B. Lange lebe Ihro Majestät; Heil und Gesundheit unserm König Georg, u. dergl. Der König nimmt dabei den Huth ab und sagt: Thank you. Englische Volontairs. In einer Flugschrift des Oberst-Lieutenants Wilson, "Untersuchungen über den gegenwärtigen Zustand der bewaffneten Landmacht des Brittischen Reichs," wird gezeigt: dass Frankreich seine Siege in dem Anfange des Revolutionskrieges nicht seinen Nationalgarden zu danken gehabt habe, und dass das Französische Volontair-Corps nur durch die Zusammenschmelzung mit den Linientruppen Festigkeit und Dauer erlangt hätte. Wilson greift besonders die Officiere der Englischen Volontairs an, die noch oben drein nach einer höchst lächerlichen Rangordnung über die Officiers von Linientruppen rangiren. Eben so wenig hält er von der Cavallerie (Yeomanry) und der Miliz. Sein einziger Trost gegen Frankreich sind noch die schwimmenden Festungen, der Englische Matrose und Seesoldat . . . . Quellen und Literatur. *Ansichten von England. Vom General Pillet, Ritter des Ludwigs-Ordens und Officier der Ehrenlegion. Jena, bei August Schmid u. Comp. 1816. *Mars. Eine allgemeine militärische Zeitung. Berlin, 1805. In der Himburgischen Buchhandlung. Kategorie: Armeen